


Once More

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: SNK Reincarnation!AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I Was Self-Indulgent With My Ship, I'm not sorry, Just Ones I Wanted to Touch On, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not A Lot of Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "He found himself hanging around there more, found himself helping out. Eventually, Erwin just granted him an internship. He offered him some sort of pay, but Eren declined. He wasn’t around for the money and the internship would do him good anyway.He was just glad to be back."A reincarnation!AU that focuses more on the veterans than the 104th Cadet Corps. Really quick.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my docs and realized I never finished it and decided to wrap it up. Nothing too long, I just wanted to write little bits and pieces.
> 
> Enjoy.

**One instance was at a college.**

He was sitting in his economics class, pulling out his laptop and books as other kids began to file in and sit in the seats around him. He opened up the computer, signing on and opening a few tabs to get to the notes he had already written up for the class, focused intently on the light of the screen.

Then a bag and some books dropped into the seat next to him, and he couldn’t help but jump slightly. The chair next to him was pulled out and figure situated itself in the wooden chair.

He turned to look at the stranger, eyes widening at who he saw. He was no stranger, not at all.

His mind reeled when he saw that figure hunched over his desk, making him seem shorter than he was, the familiar ashen blonde hair that hid colorless eyes that would turn honey in certain lights, and the way his nose scrunched to take a curious sniff at the air.

He said nothing, just watching as that figure’s back slowly straightened, nose still searching.

Then he turned, and they locked eyes. He could see the same reeling in those colorless eyes; did he realize it too?

A name passed the other’s lips, posed as a tentative question.

“Erwin…?”

He nearly sighed with relief as a smile spread across his face.

“Mike…”

Then that stranger he knew so well smiled at him too, professor at the front of the room entirely forgotten.

When they got to Erwin’s room that night, their bags were immediately dropped by the door, their clothes making a path that led to the bed where they fell in a slow whirlwind. Erwin, for once, forgot about his work.

The only thing he cared about were the honey eyes looking at him the same way they had always used to and the familiar touches that roamed across his body.

“I missed you.”

Then the familiar sensation of a soft kiss came to him.

“I missed you, too.”

**Another instance was with a job interview.**

He walked into that office building was an angry countenance and pessimistic outlook on what was about to go down. He walked up to the reception desk and gave his name with a scowl; it clearly put off the receptionist, but she did her best to keep her smile as she gestured to a seat where he could wait for his interview to begin.

He flipped through some magazines, but ultimately just sat there like a dark cloud that drew confused and slightly terrified gazes.

Then he heard his name get called and he stood, making his way down the hall.

When he opened the door, he was expecting one of the fat, greedy merchant dogs he was used to, one with a cigar in his mouth and a sickening grin on his face, one that told him all he wanted was the money and only hired the people that could get it to him.

He wasn’t expecting the name that slipped out of his mouth against his better judgement.

“Erwin?”

The blonde man looked surprised, but not surprised enough.

“Levi.”

His eyes narrowed slightly.

“Who else have you found?”

The old commander merely smiled.

“Mike and Hanji,” he told him. Hanj had also one day come in for an interview. Mike had been conducting that one and their old friend had no inhibitions as they threw their arms around the taller man.

Levi would deny it, but he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Perhaps this job wouldn’t be awful.

**A third instance came in two parts.**

It was like it once had been, Mike staring out the window of Erwin’s office while the latter sat at his desk and filled out forms.

“There seems to be another company on the rise that’s ready to rival us,” Mike told him, watching the people who walked across streets and down sidewalks. He smiled ever so slightly; it was a nice change of pace considering what he would see when he looked out the window of Erwin’s old office.

“Oh yeah?” Erwin asked, signing his name at the bottom of another document before moving onto the next.

“They don’t seem to be as strategically inclined,” Mike explained. “But they also seem to have more pull when it comes to getting their way.”

“Any idea the name behind all of this?” Erwin turned to look at Mike, taken slightly aback when he saw the other man staring directly at him.

“Nile Dawk,” Mike said.

Erwin nearly blanched.

\----

When he went to the store a couple weeks later, Erwin noticed a little girl seated in one of the carriages. She gave a wide smile and waved. Erwin couldn’t help the small smile that adorned his features as he gave a small wave back.

Then the man next to the carriage straightened up, looking at the box resting in his hand. Erwin went pale.

He should leave, now wasn’t the time, he wasn’t sure if there ever really would be a time, not given everything that had happened, not based on the terms they had. They were friends before, sort of, kind of. They had been friends at one point, close friends, the three of them, but then…

There would never be a time, so he supposed now was the best time.

So when the black-haired man’s eyes shifted slightly, landing on Erwin, the blonde allowed Nile all the time he needed to gather himself after his small jolt of surprise.

He seemed a little embarrassed by his reaction and quickly fixed himself, taking a moment to turn his attention to his fussing daughter. He handed her the box and she smiled when she saw what it was. She shook it lightly and Nile smiled for a moment before his gaze moved back to Erwin.

Their eyes were locked for a few moments, both wary in their own way. 

Then Nile grabbed the handle of the cart like he was going to push it away.

“Wait, Nile!” The black-haired man glared at Erwin with dark eyes, but he didn’t move. Erwin was willing to count that as a victory within itself.

“What do you want?” Nile asked. It was the first thing Erwin had heard Nile say in a very long time.

Erwin knew there was no beating around the bush in this situation, so he had to cut to the chase. He rarely did it any other way either.

“I know our friendship in the last life wasn’t the best when we got older,” he said. “And our companies are rivals now.”

Nile’s back began to hunch up, like he was recoiling without even moving. Erwin knew this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have, probably one he was hoping to avoid for the rest of his life.

“But please, let’s just leave this moment on good terms,” Erwin said. He extended a hand. “We don’t have to be friends, but I don’t want you to hate me either.”

Nile looked down at his hand, but unhunched his back and turned to face him with a sigh. He took Erwin’s hand in his own.

“I never hated you,” Nile said. “There were just times where I disliked you more than usual.”

Erwin chuckled at that and released the other’s hand. “Thank you, Nile.”

Nile shrugged, and turned to push the cart away, the lightest sarcasm in his voice as he spoke. “Whatever makes you happy, Smith.”

Erwin smiled. “Actually.”

Nile stopped suddenly, waiting for Erwin to finish.

“It’s Smith-Zacharias now,” Erwin corrected him.

There was a pause before Nile finally began to move again. Erwin could hear Nile muttering under his breath.

“It’s about fucking time.”

**The final came by a university.**

He was walking down the street, away from the building his class had been in, looking down at his phone, texting his friends in their giant free-for-all of a group chat.

His dorm building was a ways way, his favorite coffee shop on the way. He figured he’d make a stop before going back to his dorm to watch some TV and start his homework.

Then a black car rolled up, a Tesla at that. The car was probably worth more than he was.

He wondered why it pulled up so close, and started to feel a little weary. Of course, he was in the middle of the city and there was plenty around, but it was right next to him and there weren't that many people around, mostly other students. It was raining, and people were avoiding the city.

The last thing he expected was for all the doors to open at once and for Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Levi to all step out.

Eren froze. He knew they had all been reincarnated, he had all his old friends back.

He wasn’t expecting to see any of his superiors again.

Like an old habit, he snapped into a salute, which caused a couple of scattered chuckles. Hanji came up and hugged him.

“It’s good to see you again, Eren,” they said. Eren returned the hug, letting himself feel more at ease.

“It’s good to see you all, too,” he said.

\----

When they later that week came into the office, they agreed to bring Eren with them. He had a break in his classes and he wanted to see the others.

Levi’s old squad were all there. Tears filled his eyes and Petra beckoned him over, hugging him as soon as he was close enough. Eld, Gunther, and Oruo all looked happy to see him as well.

A lot of the other old Survey Corps members were roaming around as well, but he didn’t know them as well.

He found himself hanging around there more, found himself helping out. Eventually, Erwin just granted him an internship. He offered him some sort of pay, but Eren declined. He wasn’t around for the money and the internship would do him good anyway.

He was just glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was quick.
> 
> Well, I might do something with Eren's friends? And then maybe something with Levi's squad.
> 
> There's more I can do with basically anybody in it, this is just all I felt like doing at the moment.
> 
> We'll see what happens.


End file.
